You Got Me a Dog?
by kath204
Summary: "When is it okay to get a dog for someone with out there permission?" Daisy asks herself while laying in bed. After one very eventful day.


Daisy sat at the kitchen counter on a barstool. She was finishing up the last of her mission report. her fingers hurt from writing so much. Why wouldn't Coulson let her type her reports? She was brought out of her thoughts by Robbie. Who came in with a box. She was curious to see what was in this box. Knowing Robbie he would just tell her to mind her own business. She looked back down to her report. Fiddling with her pen before signing her name at the bottom.

But then Robbie put the box in front of her. Now she was tempted to run. Mostly becuase the last time someone placed a box in front of her it exploded. Blame Fitz.

"Can I help you?" She asked nervously placing both her feet on the floor. Just then the box barked. It made her jump a bit in surprise and her eyes widened. Robbie just laughed.

"What was that?" She asks her eyes still wide from surprise.

Robbie just furrows his brow in confusion. "You don't know what a dog sounds like?" Robbie then asks. Making Daisy's eyes go wider if that was even humanly possible.

"There's a dog in that box?" Daisy asks in a hushed whisper "Are you crazy?" Daisy asks a little louder her voice was filled with confusion and annoyance.

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" Robbie asked curiously he already new the answer though.

"Of course there is a problem. Robbie no pets are aloud in here," Daisy says standing up she was not going to get in trouble becuase of robbie's shenanigans. But just then coulson came through the door way, and Robbie ducked behind the counter.

"Hey Daisy is your report finished?" Coulson asks and Daisy nods just standing there.

"Can I have it?" He asks after a few seconds of silence.

Daisy snaps out of her trance and hands him the paperwork. She didn't bring up that she wanted to start typing them. She would later but for now she just wanted him to leave.

Coulson made his way to the door. And Daisy thought she was almost safe. But then the dumb dog barked and Coulson turned around.

"I'm sick," she states before fake coughing it sounded pretty real to her.

"You should have Simmons check that out," he tells her and she just nods as he walks away.

"Why did I do that?" Daisy asks herself as Robbie comes from behind the counter.

"Becuase you love me," He answers and Daisy punches him on the arm, hard.

"OW! What was that for," Robbie asks fighting a grin.

"Jerk," she mumbles before turning to the box that sat on the counter.

"So why do you have a dog?" she asks curiously looking at him he just shrugs.

"Its a gift for someone," He answers and she punches him again. But not as hard.

"You don't get someone a dog as a gift unless they ask for one," She tells him he just smiles.

"Do you wanna see him?" Robbie asks and she nods. Robbie takes the little puppy out of the box and it licks him happily.

"Her name is Coco shes a black lab," He tells her. She just pets the small puppy on the head.

"You are one cute puppy," Daisy says talking to the dog. Coco just licks her hand. Her tail wagging back and forth happily.

"Glad you like her," Robbie says not able to control his smile.

"Why?" Daisy asks looking up at Robbie. and right before he answers realization kicks in.

"Well she's yours," Robbie gets out before Daisy puts her hand on his mouth.

"NO N O GOT IT NO," Daisy tells him he just grins moving her hand away from his mouth.

"well I already put all her stuff in your room so...," Robbie says trailing off after looking at her eyes she was definitely angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ROBBIE!" She yells and Robbie covers Coco's ears best he could with one hand.

"Daisy relax! you won't even notice her well exept when you'll have to sneak her out to take her to the bathroom. And I've already house broke her. So you'll be fine,'' He tells her before she cuts him off.

"I'm not keeping her you keep her," She protests before being shut up by Robbie kissing her. At first she's to shocked to do anything but then she quickly pulls away.

"What the hell Robbie?" Daisy says in a much quieter tone then the last time.

"So you'll keep the dog?" He asks and Daisy shakes her head.

"I'm not keeping the dog Robbie." She states then makes her way to the door but much to her dismay Robbie follows her to her room. Somehow Coco got to stay he night and Robbie did to.

disclaimer: I don't own shield or the charters and whatever else I'm suposed to not own.

But other then that I hope you enjoyed my first ever Quakerider story.


End file.
